


Wide Awake

by blackrose1002



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: “You bake when you’re stressed and sometimes you give me cookies, but recently you’re giving me whole baskets each day, now I’m not complaining but are you okay?” au





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterthenovels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday present for one of my best friends, my Bubble and my wifey, my darling [afterthenovels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels) ♥ I’m wishing you all the best and for all of your dreams to come true. I’m hoping you’re having the best day ever. Don’t ever change because you’re amazing, MUAH :* ♥

Climbing the stairs, Kurt sighed tiredly when he reached his floor, silently cursing the old building for not having an elevator, and himself for living on the top floor. Fumbling with the keys, mail and the bag on his shoulder, he finally managed to open the door to his apartment, kicking it close after he stumbled inside. Tossing the keys and the mail on a small table, he shrugged off his coat and hung it next to the door. Yawning, he shuffled in the direction of the kitchen, hoping to find something edible in his fridge although he didn’t expect to find much – not after yet another day in a row of forgetting about groceries. Realizing that he would have to order something, he winced, but the thought of dinner momentarily vanished from his head when he stepped into the kitchen and froze at the sight of big basket filled with fresh muffins, sitting on the counter.

After staring at it for a second, the corners of his lips quirked up and even without reading the small note attached to the basket, Kurt knew who it was from.

Blaine.

Blaine Anderson lived in the apartment right next to Kurt’s, after moving in about a year ago. Almost instantly they had become friends, even though they saw each other mostly during the weekends because of their crazy schedules, and Kurt considered Blaine one of the closest friends he had. And well, if he happened to develop a tiny (massive) crush on his cute, bowties loving neighbor, then nobody needed to know about that. Oh, who was he trying to fool? It might have been a crush at the beginning, but Kurt was long past that, at the moment, he was completely and utterly in love with Blaine.

Glancing once again at the basket, Kurt frowned and the small smile disappeared from his face. He wasn’t worried about how Blaine got into his apartment, they both had each other’s keys since they watered the plants when the other was away. He wasn’t even that shocked by the baked goods – one of the first things he had learned about Blaine after he moved in, was that he always baked when he was stressed and more than once he shared his cookies, cakes and muffins with Kurt after he got carried away.

What was concerning was the fact that it was the fifth day in a row that Kurt came back home to a huge basket filled with delicious sweets and now he was officially getting worried. He was concerned after the second basket, but he was unable to catch Blaine to talk to him – when Kurt was leaving for work, Blaine was out running or still asleep, and when Kurt was coming home, Blaine was still at work since most of the classes he was teaching at NYU were in the afternoon. And Kurt knew that if he tried calling or texting him, Blaine would probably brush him off, saying it was nothing.

But now, staring at the basket, Kurt bit his bottom lip in worry, going through all possible scenarios in his head. It wasn’t the finals time, not yet, so Blaine wasn’t stressed about the huge pile of papers he still needed to grade. As far as Kurt knew, Blaine wasn’t seeing anyone, so a break-up was out of question. A family trouble? It seemed unlikely since Blaine kept in touch only with his brother.

Sighing, Kurt decided to give in and try texting Blaine. Realizing he didn’t have his phone on him, he figured he must have left it in the pocket of his coat. Walking back to the rack, he was about to search the pockets when he heard a faint sound of footsteps on the other side of the door; someone was clearly walking up the stairs. And since there were only two apartments on the top floor…

Kurt’s heart skipped a beat and after a second of hesitation, he opened the door, thankfully grabbing his keys before stepping outside, just in time to see Blaine stand in front of his own apartment, rummaging through his bag in search for his keys.

At the sudden sound, Blaine’s head snapped up and his eyes widened at the sight of his neighbor. “Kurt.” He breathed out in surprise, attempting to smile, but not exactly succeeding.

Taking in Blaine’s appearance, Kurt’s heart clenched when he noticed how tired he looked, his hair starting to curl where the gel wore off after the day. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was paler than usually, and anyone would be able to notice how weak his smile was and how it didn’t reach Blaine’s eyes. “Hey, Blaine.” Kurt smiled, leaning against the wall. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Blaine shrugged and if it was anyone else, Kurt wouldn’t have stopped himself from rolling his eyes; it was Blaine though.

“You don’t look fine.” Kurt said instead, skeptically arching his eyebrow, but with no heat behind his words.

Sighing, Blaine hang his head. “I just… haven’t been sleeping well lately.” He said, looking back up at Kurt, and there was nothing Kurt wanted more in that moment than to wrap Blaine in a soft blanket, force him to sleep and never let him go.

“I figured by the seemingly endless wave of muffins and cookies.” Kurt replied teasingly and his heart fluttered when Blaine let out a soft chuckle and a small grin appeared on his face, this time genuine.

“Sorry about that.” Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I needed something to distract myself and to just… pass the time. Seemed like a better idea than lying in my bed and staring at the ceiling.” He added with a shrug.

“Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?” Kurt offered gently, but not moving from his spot, as if he didn’t want to spook Blaine.

“Nothing’s bother-“ Blaine started, cutting off when he received a pointed glare from Kurt. “It’s late.”

“It’s Friday.” Kurt replied without missing a beat. “I have nowhere to be tomorrow. Do you?”

“No.” Blaine softly said and after looking at Kurt for a second, he took out his keys and opened the door to his apartment. “Come in then.” He smiled, holding the door as Kurt followed him inside.

Kurt had been in Blaine’s apartment countless times before, so he headed straight to the living room, sitting down on the couch as he waited for Blaine to join him. After a moment, Blaine appeared in the room and now the he didn’t have his coat on, Kurt saw he was wearing one of his cardigans that was hugging his arms in the most delicious way, and was accenting his tiny waist…

 _Stop it, Hummel,_ Kurt berated himself internally. _You’re here to help Blaine, not ogle him creepily._

Sitting down on the couch next to Kurt, Blaine leaned back and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Not wanting to rush him, Kurt waited patiently, making himself comfortable against the cushions and turning his head so he could look at Blaine.

“My brother called me on Sunday evening.” Blaine started. “Apparently, our father has been fighting cancer for quite a while. Cooper called to tell me he died earlier that day.”

“Blaine, I’m so sorry.” Kurt reached to hold Blaine’s hand, not knowing what else to do.

“I’m not.” Blaine quietly said and Kurt’s eyes widened and his heart clenched when he heard how emotionless Blaine’s voice was. Blaine was one of the most expressive and joyful people Kurt had ever met, so hearing him sound so… void was rather unsettling and Kurt had never seen his like that. As if he sensed what was going on in Kurt’s head, Blaine turned his head and smiled bitterly. “You know what my relationship with father was like, Kurt. He kicked me out of the house and cut me off when I graduated from high school, and I hadn’t spoken to him since. I couldn’t care less that he’s gone.”

Swallowing down, Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand tightly, trying not to let his anger show. Blaine had told him before about his father, about how he had never accepted Blaine after he came out and how Blaine deciding not to major in business was the final straw resulting in Blaine’s father basically disowning him. Whenever he remembered that story, Kurt couldn’t help but think about his own father and how grateful he was for him, wishing more than anything that Blaine hadn’t had to be so unlucky. Thankfully, he still had his brother. After his father cut Blaine off, their mother stood by him since she never really got around Blaine’s sexuality either, but Cooper took his brother’s side. He cut off all the contact with their parents, firmly refusing to speak to either to them unless they made things right with Blaine which they never did. Apparently, they would rather have no sons at all.

“Cooper found out from mother.” Kurt stopped his internal seething when he realized Blaine started talking again. “She never calls, but after seeing five missed calls, all in one minute, Coop got intrigued and called her back. She said she was looking forward to seeing him at the funeral, but the only thing Cooper asked about was if she came around about me. Her lack of response was enough to make Coop hang up.” Blaine rolled his eyes with a bitter laugh, and Kurt’s heart broke.

“That’s not why I haven’t been sleeping though.” Blaine said before Kurt could even open his mouth to reply, so he just sat in silence, listening and not letting go of Blaine’s hand. “I meant what I said, I don’t care that he’s dead. He had been dead to me for years.” Blaine paused, once again looking away from Kurt. “But when I went to bed that night… All the things he said to me, everything came back to me. Whenever I close my eyes I can see and hear him yelling at me, calling me a disgrace, and I can’t get it out of head. The moment I fall asleep, the nightmares come. Every night for the past few days.” Sighing, Blaine ran his free hand through his hair. “Hence the baking. It helps me not to think too much about how messed up I am.”

“You are _not_ messed up.” Kurt firmly said, pulling Blaine into a tight hug. Sensing Blaine didn’t exactly believed him, he pulled away after a minute and forced Blaine to look at him, keeping one hand on the back of Blaine’s neck and resting the other one gently on Blaine’s cheek. “You, Blaine Anderson, are one of the most amazing people I have ever known. Yes, you went through shit, but that only made you that strong, brave and confident man I know.” _And love._ “And yes, okay, maybe you are a little messed up, but honestly, who isn’t?” Kurt smiled through tears that he hadn’t even realized were streaming down his face. “It makes you who you are. It makes you Blaine.”

They kept looking into each other’s eyes in silence, Kurt lost in the hazels and browns when Blaine’s gaze dropped to Kurt lips. Before Kurt had time to comprehend it, Blaine leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kurt’s, gently and hesitantly at first before pressing them with more intent, his hand grabbing Kurt’s shoulder as he deepened the kiss. Kissing back, Kurt closed his eyes, reveling in being kissed by Blaine, thinking it was exactly how he imagined it would be. It seemed like their lips fit together perfectly and Kurt moved closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine’s neck as he was getting lost in the kiss. Feeling Blaine’s teeth graze against his lip, Kurt let out a soft moan and the sound made him remember what they were talking about before and no matter how much he didn’t want to do it, Kurt reluctantly broke the kiss, keeping his arms wrapped around Blaine as he leaned his forehead against Blaine’s.

“I’m sorry.” Blaine immediately said in a raspy, hoarse voice and moved to pull away, but Kurt didn’t let go, keeping him close.

“Don’t be.” Kurt whispered. “Just tell me… Was it only because you’re upset and needed comfort tonight or…”

“No, no. God, no.” Blaine instantly shook his head, looking at Kurt with wide eyes. “Not at all. I realize the circumstances are… less than ideal, but I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, believe me.”

Not able to stop himself, Kurt grinned. “Me too. For a really long time.”

“We’re idiots.” Blaine huffed out a laugh before they fell silent again, looking at each other with soft expressions on their faces. “I don’t want to sound too forward…” Blaine started after a moment, biting his bottom lip. “But would you stay with me tonight?”

“Not too forward at all.” Kurt replied, lifting his eyebrow, unable to stop smiling. “At least buy me dinner first.”

“Oh, come on _._ ” Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m just… really tired, and I feel like with you here, I may actually get some sleep.” He said, looking at Kurt with such an earnest expression on his face that Kurt was not able to refuse. Not that he was going to, he was ready to stay the moment Blaine asked him, no explanation needed.

“I’d love to stay.” Kurt smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against Blaine’s lips. “Let me just grab some clothes from my apartment and I’ll be right back.”

Later that night, after they changed and lied in Blaine’s bed, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine who was asleep in a matter of minutes after barely sleeping for the past few days. Determined to make him feel as safe as he could, Kurt pressed a gentle kiss against his hair and snuggled closer, letting his eyes close and the sound of Blaine’s breathing lull him into sleep.

And for the first time in five days, Blaine slept through the entire night. No nightmares, no memories and flashbacks from the past, no pain.

Just love. Pure and unconditional love.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I just realized that this is NOT the kind of fic you give someone for their birthday! You should write them fluff or smut, not THAT! Anna, I am so sorry, I intended to make it fluffy, I TRIED, but then this happened so... I guess that’s what you get for being friends with Amazingly Angsty and Evil.
> 
> Anyway, I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! BIRTHDAY BUBBLES WOOHOO (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟo*:･ﾟo


End file.
